


Mischief

by YukichanMikudesu



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of plot, F/M, M/M, Smut! It's just smut, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukichanMikudesu/pseuds/YukichanMikudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, Natalie, and Jarvis are tired of seeing the Avengers so stressed and decide to send them on vacation a few at a time, starting with Tony and Steve. Along with the vacation, Loki plans to give Steve a gift he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

Natalie, Tony’s twin sister stared at Loki like he was crazy. “I’m not so sure about that man,” she hummed.

“Come on, it’s a good kind of mischief,” Loki pleaded.

“I’m still not sure man. You said the spell lasts a week. What if something comes up and we need the Avengers to assemble?”

“We can send them to your planet you have out in the middle of nowhere. Fury knows of your powers. We can just tell him that Steve caught a really bad cold from our world and Tony’s helping him recover,” Loki hummed, clearly pushing.

“But then he’ll ask if there’s an antidote,” Natalie pointed out.

“Come on Natalie! Don’t be such a stick in the mud!”

“You’ve recently seen a few episodes of Family Guy, haven’t you?”

“That’s not the point! Steve’s birthday was yesterday and I was unable to give him anything because I was still recovering from that stupid cold! Just let me transfer it to him and we can say that, somehow, Steve caught a cold I had.”

“Will his temperature go up?”

“What kind of animal would you imagine Steve being?”

“A big, fluffy, smart dog.”

“Then yes, his temperature will go up.”

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” Natalie sighed, very close to defeat.

“What do you mean? I thought you liked mischief. You seem to secretly prank everyone on April Fool’s. I thought you’d like to see my side of mischief.”

“It’s not that I don’t like mischief! It’s just, on my planet, it’s a dog’s mating season. I’m a little worried of how that’ll turn out.”

“It’ll be fine. More love being made for them. This would be their vacation, and they desperately need one. You and I can leave any time, but they can’t. Tony’s not sleeping anymore and Steve’s barely sleeping.”

“So is everyone else!”

“We send them on vacations little by little. But we need to start with the most important couple: Tony and Steve.”

“They are the most important since Tony can get really snappy if he doesn’t get any sleep. And he gets even worse than normal under stress.”

“So you understand my point? We can say it’s an odd disease that can only be transmitted through certain hair colors.”

“We say it can only correspond with blonds?” Natalie gasped. “The spell corresponds with anyone.”

“Yes, I know, but it reacts differently due to different hair colors. We can say that Thor grew an immunity and Steve accidently got it. Is there anyone else on this team with blond hair?”

“Clint’s hair is similar to Steve’s,” Jarvis pointed out, having been silently listening. “You could have them sent to different parts of the planet you seem to control, Natalie.”

“You’re in on this too?” Natalie gasped.

“I’m always in on any mischief that Loki has which can ease any sort of tension within the Avengers. Do you remember the time Tony was turned into a child?”

“Only heard about it after I came back.”

“I was in on it. Anything that can help with the tension, I’m in.”

“Well, if Jarvis is in then I have no choice, do I? Who will we pair Clint with?”

“The only red haired person on the team. We won’t have to worry about finding a disease if Natasha goes with Clint. You know how rare it is to find one of our species with red hair,” Loki hummed.

“Natasha does make sense,” Jarvis agreed. “It’s the most logical option. Natasha and Clint are lovers after all.”

“I guess we should put our plan into action, huh?”

“Definitely,” Jarvis and Loki said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it.


End file.
